This Time Around
by Tsukiyo07
Summary: Naruto time travels to change a future better left unseen. ItaNaruIta slight onesided SasuNaru and side pairings
1. Prologue

**This chapter is set when Naruto is 15 years' old and every one else follows accordingly. Also this chapter and the next will have slight SasuNaru with side pairings but not to worry this story is ItaNaru/NaruIta all the way . So sit back and enjoy cause this ride is about to begin.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue (3 years after valley of the end)**

Tired blue orbs turned mirthlessly to the familiar stranger who had managed to sneak though Konoha's defenses effortlessly to end up sitting beside the pile of reference scrolls scattered along side the coffee table.

"You shouldn't have come here." Remarked the troubled blonde-haired person who sweetly pouted to the infamous anbu captain, whose face has yet to be seen by anyone except the current Hokage.

"Are you expecting anyone?" questioned the hokage's right hand man while leisurely perusing over the hidden notebook that depicted a new jutsu.

"As a matter-of-fact, I am, your brother to be exact." The hokage responded sordidly while nibbling on his lower lip as he continued to observe Itachi through the reflection on the window over-looking the Hokage Mountain.

A delicate brow arched up in question when the Rokudaime turned his head around signaling the arrival of his expected guest, Uchiha Sasuke. In no time, Itachi placed his mask back on and hid in the shadows of the office as Konohamaru, the Rodudaime's official secretary, knocked on the door letting the blonde know his guest was about to enter. The blonde-haired young man turned back around, this time to view all the citizens that went about their daily lives underneath Konoha tower, before acknowledging the request.

"Come in."

Chocolate tuff of hair pulled back into a low ponytail came into view as a man with a healthy tan and appealingly cute scar lazily stretched along the bridge of his nose stepped in after thanking Konohamaru ever so kindly and closed the door behind him, as soon as the close was clear.

"I hope you know Iruka is in class right now at the Academy with Hinata."

A puff could be heard as a tall pale man with sinless black tresses that hugged and framed his face ever so nicely and even darker eyes stared at the figure standing proud before the window.

"Hmmn…" Sasuke mumbled out as he too, like his brother before, made his way to the coffee table eyeing the scrolls. Time seemed to pass by as a pale finger lightly passed its way down one dust-encrusted scroll as a slight grimaced broke through the stoic mask Sasuke always wears only to become flawless again.

"You always were anal." The Hokage remarked fully turning around in the flourish of his white fire-skin rat coat embroidered with rustic red-orange golden tread that lapped at the bottom of the trench coat in the shape of fire. Sapphire eyes stared back as Sasuke gave his usual remark to his would be mate had Sasuke not chosen the path of power or so he said to himself.

'Hmmn! That's all you can say after disappearing as you did. And after all the trouble I went through too, rescuing you from that snake-bastard, Orochimaru, just so you can go and leave us again." Naruto finished disappointedly though still with a smile firmly set on his face that would just about creep anyone even Sasuke.

"Sigh…Naruto" Sasuke's once emotionless eyes panged with regret as he stepped closer to the newly affirmed Rokudaime of Konoha he embraced him with all he had as though, afraid to let go believing…

"Naruto…I'm…sorry. Not about leaving Konoha to get stronger or going to Orochimaru for power, both times. I left you here figuring you would wait for me." Sasuke was about to continue, when Naruto skillfully unwrapped the others arms from his petite frame.

"Sasuke don't lie to me and think I will believe it. So, what do you want?" Naruto's façade dropped displaying all his pent-up suspicion towards his visitor. A small smirk appeared making the young Uchiha appear like a broken doll.

"Kukuku. It would seem that putting you in charge wasn't such a bad idea after all, Dobe."

Sharp marine eyes full of killer intent stopped both Uchihas in the room from breathing as they continued to stare at its vessel.

"Don't. Ever call me. That. As far as I am concerned, you're no longer the same Sasuke I was teammates. "

Finally deciding to put all inner desires for the blonde aside Sasuke got to the point of his visit ignoring the millions of scattered shards taking turns in bleeding his heart cold thanks to a specific blonde-foxes' cold welcoming.

"I was told by my informants you know the whereabouts of Itachi." Sasuke relayed as he went to the desk to get a cup of sake, that Tusnade had given him as a congratulatory gift earlier that day, and sat back down on the couch. Naruto visibly letting down his defenses deeply sighed before informing his guest that he knew nothing. Hearing this, Sasuke stared long and hard at the blonde before seeming to make up his mind. At that, he got up and transformed into the honeyed-eyed, chocolate-haired teacher, Naruto had meet at the academy, and walked out of the office as easily as he had arrived. Twenty minutes passed by and all remained as the successor of Orochimaru had left it not moments before seeking the very person that stood not two meters away from him. Tears came streaming down of the vulnerable blonde breaking the stiffness in the air.

"You can come out Itachi." A strong voice void of any emotion vibrated from the very being that had just sent his friend back to Sound. A shadow disconnected itself from the rest of the wall and then wrapped itself around the petite blue-eyed doll as he silently let the salty raindrops fall onto the same toned cloak as those of the very person for whom he wept.

* * *

Hope everyone liked my first ever Naruto fanfiction. I will be updating soon. 'Till then happy readings. 


	2. Oopsies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto cast for two reasons 1) they already have an owner that won't let me have them and 2) if I did the world of Naruto wouldn't be the same.**

Hope everone enjoyes this chapter and I already have chapter two half-way done so it should be up before the end of the month.

**Ch.1 Oopsies**

* * *

**(1 year later)**

"Ah!" Iruka fell landing in the arms of Kakashi, whom was still in shock as his multicolored eyes looked up to his ex-student whom just ran a chidori through the young academic-teacher's left lung killing him instantly.

"(Snort.) What a waste of charka. (Poof.)"

Kakashi still in shock from his favorite student killing his lover with a kage bushin that had appeared had just left leaving no evidence but its kill in its wake.

"Iruka", was silently whispered in the wind; consequently, the name was heard by none other than Naruto, thanks to his Kubbi like senses, on his way to Konoha Tower to prepare for the end. Naruto had no time to mourn, because then he would find it difficult to concentrate on the exact charka amount and keep his mind focused on the exact moment he needed for his jutsu to work. However, this didn't keep his mind from voicing out its opinion.

"He is out of control. Does he really believe that if Konoha was destroyed that I would gladly turn the other cheek and become his mate?!" Naruto mumbled as he climbed the stairs three at a time. Yes, it troubled Naruto greatly on how technically all this bloodshed had started with him. On that one fateful day nine months' ago when…

_Flashback begins…_

**Naruto POV**

The former andu captain, Uchiha Itachi, after years of being an undercover ninja within the Akasuki organization, finally returned permanently this morning. So to celebrate we used my newly decorated office, which was transformed into what looked like a room from an Arabian palace, many thanks to Hinata and Neji, as the center gathering for the reunion. I had just left from reunion as Kisame was telling how Itachi their captain had disposed of the Akasuki earlier on that week all by himself with some help from him, of course, and how he couldn't wait to become part of the anbu ranks.

Although that was an hour ago as I decided to go walking home so I would have some time to reminisce and analyze what has been going on in my life, like wonder if Sasuke would ever return not that, anyone would after a cold treatment like that. But what could I say he chose power over family. Heh, the first person I saw as a friend and/or brother since I was six year's old ends up being the same person willing to destroy Konoha so I'll be his lover, ironic. Then there was Itachi.

Many from the beginning thought my trust in him was because he reminded me so much of Sasuke, maybe even Itachi, but they were and are still wrong. I met Itachi when I was only two after almost being killed by, surprise, anbu team members from the squad known as Root, who later on that week disappear during their missions. I'm not even going to wonder about those circumstances. After the incident we grew close and on my fifth birthday, the last day I would have with him because of the Uchiha Massacre, where he gave me the infamous orange jumpsuit with a letter telling me I would see him once I had grown out of the outfit. A small warm smile spread throughout my face as precious memories of Itachi and I floated about my mind.

"Sigh." 'Those were some of the best times in my life.' I said to myself as I glided through the threshold of my spotless living room making a beeline to the bathroom remembering that Itachi would be here soon, since he didn't want to move into the Uchiha clan's territory, I offered to take him in. Turning on the hot water, I began undressing until I got to my pants where I fumbled with the zipper that seemed to be stuck. When I noticed, porcelain arms interlock with my own making me immobile as they skillfully peeled off the last shreds of clothing I had left. The first person that came to mind that owned such pail colored arms that reminded me of white ribbons of silk was '**Itachi**'. My semi-hard muscle came up to full attention in the cold night air waiting in anticipation of **Itachi's** next move.

I moaned leaning against the hard chest behind me, closing my eyes, as painted nails glided up my torso tweaking and teasing my right nipple as the other hand kept my arms immobile and throughout all of this my senses became overloaded . Once he tired of my nipples the hand moved down, completely ignoring my throbbing member and ever so lightly stroking my inner thigh causing my legs to wobble underneath the sweet on slot of such a gentle caress. I couldn't take it, I wanted to be touched not teased and being in heat wasn't helping any, so I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror I had precariously set on the same wall I had been caught on.

"Itttaaa..-ie!" My moan quickly became a shriek that could even make Sakura's ears bleed as I noticed that my luscious dark angel was actually his little brother Sasuke of all people. Using some of my demonic reserves, over kill I know, I untangled my arms and jumped, as though being burned, to the other side of the room hitting my head on the wall and sliding to the floor. Taking deep breaths, I managed to get enough oxygen to realize I had landed on my rear with my legs wide open leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Dobe." Sasuke monotones. 'Oh shit. He's staring at my package as though it were some kind of delicious desert! Although, he has a slight microscopic scrunch on his eyebrows …huh! … God help me. He's mad because I ran after I saw his face. What am I suppose to do now? I can't just tell him: "Sorry Sasuke, I thought it was Itachi who was getting me hot and horny. Oh yeah, and just so you know I've had a crush on Itachi longer than I've known you."'

"Dobe." Sasuke spoke again but this time with an undertone of impatience making me visible flinch, as I looked him finally gave him my full attention.

"Teme." 'There, formalities out of the way and now he's going to tell me why he's here (right?). Stare. Stare. Stare. 'Ok. Maybe not, sigh, and guess I have to be the idiot to ask **the Uchiha** what he wants. My eyes froze over and I emitted an aura strong enough to make normal breath turn into puffy clouds. Sensing my change in demeanor Sasuke too changed his own focusing his eyes on my own.

"Naruto, come to Otogakure with me."

'What!' My eyes got wider still realizing that he wasn't joking around.

**No POV**

"Naruto."

"Hokage-sama." The anbu squad appeared completely covering him from Sasuke's sight as the anbu captain appeared helping Naruto with his modesty problem by giving him his cloak completely covering up sinless unblemished golden touched skin.

"Did he hurt you?" Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear as he noticed a hickey shamelessly displayed on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Tell me Naruto, what is it that keeps you loyal to Konoha?" Sasuke calmly spoke to Naruto sending waves of pain to those covering his path from _his_ Naruto while ignoring the hooded figures trying discretely to hide Naruto from the intense gaze of his tainted crimson eyes. The anbu captain sighed from the fresh urine that could be smelled in the air without the need of demonically enhanced senses. Sasuke sauntered toward Naruto as though he just didn't care that a sweaty anbu member, with a bear mask, lift a kunai in a defensive stance, place himself in front of the anbu captain and the now presentable Naruto.

"Leave." Drops of sweat fell to the floor as the bear masked anbu tightened his grip on the kunai. Naruto not standing the tensions in the air gave everyone the ok but still held Itachi's gaze from the side of his eyes. Having gotten the ok, everyone, except for Itachi, quickly disappeared without a seconds thought. Seeing only one anbu left Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Heh… heh. If you don't mind, I would prefer it if he stayed." Naruto nervously tried to ease the tension by being the idiot everyone grew-up knowing.

"Tch. Whatever Dobe."

"Bastard don't call me that." Naruto responded without even thinking about it.

"Naruto, you and I both know that if I hadn't killed the council two years ago you would never have been allowed to be made Hokage let alone gotten past gennin. Sigh. All I want is you. I- I- I want you by my side, Naruto." Sasuke finished by pulling Naruto into his arms as was about to kiss _his_ little fox but Naruto turned his face so that his golden bangs covered those azure pools of light as they shed tears. Beautiful crystalline droplets of tears slipped from the frozen pools as a raspy voice unused to speaking such truths vibrated throughout the room.

"Stop…please just stop it. I know it's true, all right. I'm nothing but a moron but my-my friends are here and…the _man I love_ is now by my side. So I can't leave. Not when I promised the Council when I became Rokudaime that if they let _him_ stay without question then I would promise to never leave or go after _you_." In shock, Sasuke released his hold of Naruto as though a snake (pun intented) had bitten him. Then just as suddenly, something inside the youngest Uchiha snapped.

"Kukukuku. Who is he I'll kill him! No better yet, I'll burn this whole village down and leave no one but you as it's sole survivor, and then you will have no choice but to be mine. (Poof.)

_End Flash back…_

The ground violently shook collapsing what remained of half eaten buildings as Manda the Snake that once served Orochimaru, towered over rivers of corpses and the last remaining line of defense, which consisted mostly of Chunnin before the total annihilation of Konoha only to have his new master signal the attack of the second fleet. Black silk like hair covered the mysterious red orbs tainted with dark despair as he poofed himself, out of the supposed battlefield though if asked by anyone, including the new leader of both Sound, Grass and Rock then they would say it was a massacre.

**Konoha Tower**

"We've been through this a million times already; it's far too dangerous…"

"Sakura is right Gaki. You don't even know if what you do will be even better than what is going on around us. Naruto listen to reason." Tsunade preached earnestly. The hokage turned around to see the two of his few precious people left that weren't written on the stone tablet in the training grounds. Little did they know the Rokudaime was busy making the last few adjustments to the jutsu paying no heed to his friends' incessant background noise.

"And… (scribbling faster)…done!" Exclaimed the exuberant fully merged fox demon as he turned to his right to come face to face with twin black abysses.

"So how is it, Itachi?" Naruto inquired changing his persona to that of a poker man to his right-hand man. With all the Grace in the world Itachi lazily plopped off the desk and strolled to the window to look at what was left of Konoha's once blossoming village now in rubble.

"My brother is truly foolish. (Naruto scuffs in the background.) He must be stopped before he realizes the true extent of his idiocy." Itachi finally admitted as he turned back to look at the man no demon, thanks to Kubbi, who now posses blood red highlights.

* * *

Just for those that don't know "Itie" means "no" in Japanese. Although I don't use too many Japanese words or any in my stories I thought it would help it all work out since then Sasuke wouldn't know who it is that has Naruto's heart.

P.S. : On the next chapter I plan on sending Naruto to the future and taking it from there with major Ita/Naru/Ita.

Hope to see you all here again next time.


	3. Unshakable Bonds

I hope everyone likes this chapter since I spent extra time on the event at the top of the Hokage Tower.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If you discide to sue me than you will only get an I.O.U that I will never be able to pay back.**

* * *

**Ch.2 Unshakable Bonds**

"Well this is it" Sable eyes stare back at me and I'm almost afraid that he will tell me not to go, because if he did I would stay even though it meant the destruction of Konoha was at hand. He was, after all, the reason I desired to become the Hokage of this place, to prove everyone wrong and to clear Itachi's name. However, Kami was all for me going into the past since the man that haunted my childhood with sweet promises and even sweeter kisses nodded as though he long ago resigned to my leaving him. Sighing with all my pent up contempt towards the situation I found myself in, I stood and glazed my eyes to show my determination and resolution to my resolve.

Platinum mystic shaded eyes faced the room filled people silencing their protest in one sweep. A whirl of the pristine coat that seemed engulfed by a living fire he left the room leaving everyone in stunned silence, although not for long.

"Itachi! You better tell that baka of a gaki that I will never forgive him if he does this. That jutsu has never been tried before. What if something happens to him?!" Tsunade hollered for all she was worth as he assaulted his neck, cutting off his circulation immediately turning him as red as his sharingan, although, Itachi remained as placid as though she weren't cutting off his circulation. Sakura had to pry her off telling her that Itachi would never let Naruto use the jutsu if he knew that something bad was going to happen to him.

"Actually, I don't know if it will work, Sakura-San, Tsunade-Sama." Itachi very composedly stated and then went off to bid farewell to his precious person, leaving behind two ghostly pale faces in his wake.

**Top of Hokage Tower **

The wind softly caressed one of the scarred cheeks as he took one last look at village even if that view was of falling leaf shinobies and buildings or the distinct smell of smoke, charred flesh, and freshly spilt blood. Warm, strong arms embraced the bronze teen who welcomed him ravenously. Silky soft words of affection were spoken between the two with chaste kisses of promises for a better future.

Sasuke having caught sight of Naruto's dazzling golden locks sped toward the top of Hokage's Tower easily evading everyone in his path. But stopped short as he saw the very anbu that had stood in his way the last time he had visited Naruto lift his wolf mask just enough to passionately kiss what Sasuke believed to be his and his alone. Sasuke quickly remembered how Naruto had casually mentioned how he stayed only for someone he loved, but as a fool he believed it to be himself and that Naruto was just waiting for him to come back.

Murky eyes bled tainted red as the youngest Uchiha encased all of his rage in a rather large concentrated version of the chidori as he charged head on toward the hated anbu and his gleaming starless eyes that looked far too eerily familiar yet unknown to his mind's eye.

Sensing the approaching charge the anbu captain push Naruto aside like a ragged doll only too slowly giving Sasuke what he desired. Blood spurted everywhere as bones were crushed, muscles ripped, and skin seared allowing Naruto a front row seat to the view of Sasuke's hand going right through Itachi's chest narrowly missing the elder Uchiha's heart.

Too stunned to move from his new found spot on the floor Naruto continued to stare as Sasuke ejected his hand from his elder brother and yanked the delicate porcelain mask off to view the one that dared to take what was his. Shock soon replaced his face as he came face to face with the very man he had been searching for all his life. Given the chance to retaliate Itachi used his remaining energy to use the one move on Sasuke that he as of yet could not counter against.

"Magenkyo Sharingan! For the next 72 hours you will live out your worse fears and nightmares." Itachi coughed out between spurts of blood completely ignoring the screams emanating from his younger brother. He turned his head just slightly to where Naruto knew he was addressing him.

"Naruto, go now before anyone else comes."

"Itachi." Naruto was at a lost as the man he loved fell on top of him as lifeless as he first appeared under the Uchiha clan all those many years ago. Tears brimming in his eyes he slowly placed Itachi in a more dignified manner knowing Tsunade would take care of his burial.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto howled in pain creating eight clones. The eight clones quickly bit their thumbs and created an elaborate eight stared pentagram placing kanji words for all the elements and astrological signs in the universe within each crossing or point. The original Naruto stood within the center and quickly spoke the need incantation as the clones finished and made the appropriate hand signs. Indigo chakra surged out of the glowing pentagram before it engulfed the person in the middle ascending its power to the heavens and in the process transcending time and space.

**Two years before Uchiha massacre (Naruto-5 yrs old, Itachi-11 yrs old)**

The same blond that no longer had his face on the hill with the other Hokages appeared in a lake buried deep within the forest closest to Konoha's boarders. As indigo eyes hastily opened a clay fish that happen to fall in love with him at first sighting began to nibble his nose and follow him to the surface, breaking the tranquil water along beside the young adult.

"Heh heh. That tickles Tiny One. Sorry, but I already gave my heart to someone else." Naruto softly spoke to the clay fish but like all females in Konoha she just obsessed about him even more and followed him as he swam to shore and sat on a log facing the lake. He sat there growing dismal as he realized the heavy burden he set upon himself and the future he longed to never see but knew that in return he had to give up…

Solemn ultramarine eyes glanced down to look upon the flushed sunset reflecting off the lakes crystalline exterior that lay hidden in the outskirts of Konoha near the Uchiha district yet still far enough those in the Uchiha district didn't know of its whereabouts. Well, all except for one.

"Beautiful isn't it." The sapphire-eyed youth lightly spoke, as though afraid of breaking the moment. The anbu up in the brushes of the tree deftly leaped down beside the young man. A head of golden rays, like that of the sun, formed into a crown lightly highlighted with blood-red streaks came into view. This image was enough to catch the anbu's breath away. However, as the blond youth turned, a sad smile which screamed out of place, in the anbu's mind, for such calming scenery appeared and yet it didn't dispel any beauty from those eyes. Barren sable eyes peered through the anbu's mask as they tried unsuccessfully to stare suspiciously at the stranger with ocean-depth eyes while trying to access the danger of the sixteen-year-old boy before him.

"…", the anbu seemed to have found that although the blood-streaked blonde-haired person seemed suspicious the youths eyes screamed _trust me, believe me, love me, and protect me _and for reasons unknown to him he did. It was as though he felt a tug at his heart, which was unusual for any anbu, being as an anbu's control over emotions was refined to perfection so as to avoid any attachments or mistakes on missions not to mention just plain being raised that way.

During the time, the black wolf masked anbu spent musing over the new revelation the blonde-haired youth had curled up like a baby fox at the anbu's feet rhythmically rising his chest in slow peaceful movements that showed the astonished anbu he had been claimed by the sandman. Black abyss like orbs began to glow with warmth for the second time in his life as the peacefulness and quiet acceptance that purled through his body as he sat watching the older teenager until he too was lulled to sleep.

Depthless sapphires began to greet the new day as the last remnants of sleep left the sun-kissed face heavy-lidded eyes opened

**Naruto POV**

'Well this is a first.' I untangled myself skillfully from Itachi that seemed oblivious and unconcerned to my movements. 'Wow. I can't believe that Itachi without knowing who I am would be so trusting. Well can't stay here and have him take me to the Hokage for being suspicious.' I gently pick up Itachi bridal style and begin heading to the Uchiha Compound, discretely, of course. 'Maybe if I leave Itachi in his room without anyone seeing me he'll think it's nothing but a weird dream. Hmnn. After that I can go and see my miniature self.' I mentally nod agreeing with my new found plan.

**At the Uchiha Compound**

I stop at a secluded branch within the garden at the main house. From my view I can tell that no one has woken up yet, which is good because that will give me enough time to arrange things in Itachi's room to make it look as though he had been the one who had done it. 'Heh, guess all that information I acquired in my youth will actually come in handy.' Silently I jump into the kitchen through the slightly open window, 'conceited bastards,' not missing a beat I flip up onto the ceiling and land into the hallway as the screen door opens and closes with Sasuke's passing. 'Thanks teme.' I silently say as I continue on my way up stairs and to the left at the very end of the hallway without any disruptions.

* * *

Next chapter is already on its way to being finished. So just sit tight. Hope to see everyone here next time on **Chapter 3: Coup de Foundre**. 


	4. Coup de Foudre

**I know it's short but since I haven't updated in a while I figured I'd give it to you this way and tell you I have a writers block on how to get things where I want them to be. No worries though I'll just call my lover and just by hearing their voice I'll be inspired to write soon enough. Until then please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Coup de Foudre**

Itachi awoke to the smell of his mothers cooking. The memories of glazed platinum mystic eyes, that made him think of an ice covered sapphire in the sun, and sun touched skin or the foxy whisker like marks that teased the others cheeks were still far too fresh on his mind for him to forget anytime soon. However, what plagued him more than that was the pain he received at the mere thought that it could just have been a dream, a dream he wished he could die in even if the atmosphere was a melancholy one. Deciding to get up and save the memories for later analysis during a boring meeting he went and took a shower like every other morning completely missing the red-orange golden tipped fox with white fur outlining the same icy sapphire eyes that haunted his mind peeking from under his black silk covers.

Once the water had been on for some time Naruto deemed it safe to leave the confines of the luxurious silk covers and quickly jumped onto the window sneaking out leaving no sign of him ever being there as he continued on out of the Uchiha compound. Though it would seem that one pair of onyx eyes found a fox exiting from Itachi's room a bit interesting but shrugged it off as part of Itachi weirdness and continued to cook the morning away happily singing a quiet tune.

**Rokudaime POV **

'Geez, that was close. Well since I'm here I might as well go and see what myself is up to at this time of day. Hmmn. Maybe Kyuubi will recognize me and be able to help.' Agreeing with himself he speeds off faster than any normal fox could ever go especially without being spotted by the police squad or Anbu.

Taking only a few minutes to arrive with Naruto's super speed thanks to the merging with Kyuubi directed him to the old apartment that the Sandaime had been too kind as to give to him much to the council's chagrin. Easily enough, Naruto reverted to his human form and watched as the chibi Naruto-self watered the plants that were skewered all over the apartment. But there was something strange with the chibi Naruto that any good shinobi would be wary of and that was either the slight change in posture, or the bloodlust filled aura that began to emanated from the miniature self though none of these or mayhap all gave away the red eyes that now looked back at a grinning Rokudaime.

The crimson eyed chibi Naruto walked over to the window and opened it up allowing the other to slip in before placing a barrier so no sound could be heard by people passing by.

"So it would appear my vessel isn't such an incompetent human after all, came back to thank me." The demon remarked snidely while still placing a subtle hint that he was proud as he circled around the elder Naruto taking in every difference and analyzing all the elder Naruto's strengths and weaknesses with one sweep of his calculating eyes.

"I'm glad you approve, Kyuubi-sama." Naruto genuinely responded respectfully to one of the few people he actually respected and showed he respected by giving them such a high suffix, but none of this did anything to deter his feelings of seeing Kyuubi as his mother.

Such a respectful tone was not lost to the Kyuubi no Kitsune either, as her eyes filled with pride, warmth, and motherly joy that one would feel their hard work and protection had not gone in vain and that in the end they had grown well. A purring the elder Naruto had not heard in years resounded throughout the living room as he was readily attacked by the most gruesome of bear hugs.

"Ahhh. Can't. Breath. Kyu-ubi..sama." Elder Naruto squeaked out of gulps of air he tried in vain to attain as he turned a frightenly worrisome shade of purple.

"Sorry kit, I just couldn't help myself. SO what are you doing here in the past?" Kyuubi sat on the floor since there were no couches or chairs to be used. The elder Naruto followed suite and began his long tale stopping every now and then to catch his breath.

"I see. Do I take it you desire my help?" Kyuubi got up and decided to finish the task chibi Naruto had started, several hours ago, by watering the plants.

"Uh….funny you should ask that….but, yes, to be honest I don't know what to do from here on out. I do know that before the night is over my younger self will merge with the 'me' before you. When that happens I will look like my younger self except the strength and power as well as knowledge I had acquired during my first life span will remain and add to the younger self." Golden locks swayed gently over rose tinted cheeks as Naruto looked down in embarrassment of being caught unprepared and by Kyuubi-sama, no less.

Kyuubi contemplated this as she went about getting the used towels and blankets she had dug up from the trash and washed to serve as a makeshift bed.

"I take it I was the one that told you all that." Kyuubi made a few last alterations to the makeshift bed before standing in front of the elder Naruto with a serious face plastered where there was once motherly concern.

"Yes, you did." This time Naruto did not act sheepish nor did he act ashamed he merely stated the truth.

"Did I ever tell you how it was that you and your younger self would be united if you ever went into the future?" Kyuubi continued to stare with hallow eyes at the kit of which she was so proud of moments before. A shiver went down the elder Naruto's spine as he answered with a calmness he did not have but had acquired through the years of being by Itachi's side as well as being Rokudaime.

"No, you did not, Kyuubi-sama."

* * *

Ok even though that is were I got stuck I think I have it figured out now so until next time, stay in touch. And don't worry I won't forget about all of you, I'll update sooner this time. 


	5. Close Enough to Touch

**Well everyone has been more than just a little patient so I made this longer than my usual chapter and hope everyone enjoys it as much as it took me to type. The disclaimer is on the first chapter, I think. So without further a due Here is chapter 4.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 4: Close Enough to Touch**

A mummified man stood proudly in a solid black yukata before his private ninja group that unlike the anbu which directly reported to the Hokage, these anbu were a select few who were considered the shadows of the anbu themselves and whose roots could be traced from the founding of Konohagure.

"You called for me, sir" An anbu look alike with a blank mask bowed before a world-weary man whom supported himself on a cane. The upright man rubbed the tip of his cane with his heavily bandaged arm. His single eye beaded in the light as Danzou continued to pull the strings in the ninja world like a master puppeteer.

"Yes, I've been hearing that Kyuubi brat has been cheeky lately for some time now, why don't you get some of the villagers riled up and remind him of his rightful place in society." The minion, in the middle of the semi-circle of masks, closest to him bowed once more and left as effortlessly as he came. The grim lines deepened on the already case-hardened wrinkles on the mummified man's face and his eyebrows crushed together as the man took the cup of tea left on the side coffee table and languidly sipped it as he looked out the tree house made especially for the anbu section called Root that was located deep in the Konoha forest south of the Uchiha Clan and West of the Nara and Akimichi Clans.

"It won't be long before Sarutobi, you fool, are gotten rid of and then I will be the next Hokage and rule Konoha the way it should be ruled for a village of true ninjas." The man spoke out loud as though to say it would bring him closer to taking over Konoha and getting rid of the soft hearted Sandaime.

Elsewhere an anbu could be felt leaping from building to building by hundreds of suspicious abysmal black eyes until the hare anbu landed before a house whose threatening walls were branded with several unmistaken bicolor fans. The ominous mansion was positioned at the very back of the compound and stood protected by all sided in a strategic manner that one would think if this plain field were a chess board this mansion would play the role of king. A bead of sweat hidden by the anbu's mask trickled down to join its friends wetting the neck cover under the ninja's ears. The hare anbu stiffly walked to the gate like a pet going to get castrated and quietly knocked hoping to finish his mission and scram from the forbearing Uchiha Compound.

A small boy of about five years of age blinked up with huge moonless eyes as though trying to absorb every detail of the man with hungry eyes.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, is Uchiha Itachi in?" The hare anbu feeling relieved by being stared at by such a cute version of an Uchiha almost melted, at the boys expression, a smile able to make your heart break shone on the boys face at the mention of his brother's name.

"Sure just wait here, I'll get Aniki!" Sasuke choired as he scrammed down the hallway and took a sharp left right before running off the wall and down the corridor.

"Don't run in the hallway, dear, you'll trip that way." Mikoto called out to his back as she came out of the laundry room. Just as she finished advising him like a good mother, he did just what she was afraid of.

"Wohw!" Sasuke yelled out closing his eyes and readying to land face first when the sound of kunai perforating onto solid wood was heard. In mere seconds Itachi came out of his room wielding eight kunai with attached wire and managed to make an intricate design stopping Sasuke from falling in mid-air and continued sauntering down the pathway without even batting an eye.

"You should be more careful Otouto." Itachi finished his sentence with a poke to his little brother's forehead, as was tradition at least for them.

"I'll be late coming home today." The low timbre of Itachi's voice could be heard resounding in the silent house as Itachi left with the hare anbu.

"Huh. He's just like his father." Mikoto pouted breaking the silence as she set her newly washed load down to help her youngest out of the wires without being cut all the while singing a soft tune and a sweet smile in place.

**Naruto's Apartment**

"Naruto during the merging process you and I won't be able to use our chakras." Kyuubi flatly stated with a dead serious look in her eyes. Naruto's usually warm looking skin paled to a hue of rice paste as the true meaning behind the statement sank in.

"What day is it?" Naruto rasped as his mind began moving 100 mph (160 kph) in all directions, trying in vain to find a solution to his potential early death.

Kyuubi having finished with the bed began locking the windows and reinforcing the door after using all five locks. It was a tedious procedure for sure but a necessary one should anyone decide to make a late night visit after having a few drinks or an S-class mission. Kyuubi then continued with Naruto's help to set up traps: using tags, pins, senbon needles, kunais, and wire; these traps were basic compared to chakra infused genjutsus but still gave the past Naruto more than enough time to get away. As they both continued to work silently and efficiently Kyuubi spoke careful to not let anything but her back show.

"Happy early birthday, kit" A tear fell down golden brown cheeks. "I stole a cupcake while the baker wasn't looking and found a nearly new candle and liter in the rubbish." Kyuubi declared on a lighter note.

"Thanks Kyuubi-sama. The process during the merging is going to be painful, isn't it?" Before Kyuubi could even open her mouth they both doubled over in a pain so intense that their atoms were literally tearing themselves apart like two magnets of the same polarity. Skin on both Naruto's body ripped to shreds oozing out a pint of blood or more before evaporating leaving no marks on the silk smooth skin.

"I see what you mean by not being able to use chakra." Naruto cynically laughed to the already unconscious younger self laying limp and worn like a ragged doll left out in the dumpster before following suite.

**Konoha Tower**

Two fully clad anbu strutted their way up to the Hokage's office, during rush hour, paying no heed to paser-byers as it seemed they had the ability to create their own pathway in between the crowd. The Sandaime having waited for them at the entrance to his office chuckled as they came into ears shot.

"It would seem that you're more popular than the Hokage himself." The Hokage eyed the quickly closing waves of people that had moments ago parted for these two anbu that now stood before him.

"Never Hokage-sama." The two upright ninjas responded without hesitations and then bowed deeply in apology and once more in greeting. The Sandaime completely dismissing their apology by waving them into the room once seated he stared at the captain anbu and vice-captain anbu with a goofy faraway look on his face. Several minutes passed by before the hare anbu started sweating again and broke the silent staring contest.

"Um… Hokage-sama?" The Sandaime blinked several times in surprise and then nervously laughed while looking everywhere in the room except for the hare anbu that had enough stress to last a week and Uchiha Itachi's famous can't read what I'm thinking stare.

"Sorry about that boys, that one just snuck up on me there." The Sandaime lamely excused his behavior. Then he asked the vice-captain leave while he explained the details of the mission. Having already forgotten the incident the hare anbu professionally excused him-self then poofed out of the office. As soon as the vice-captain left the room the Hokage seemed to get older before the anbu captain's eyes. Uchiha Itachi's eyes sparkled with new interest at the sudden change in atmosphere but of course any onlooker wouldn't be able to tell any change his blank black eyes that peered though the captain's mask.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" A soothing tone rebounded off the walls giving the Hokage the needed push to say what was causing him so much discomfort, although not without much reluctance, three broken brushes and a defeated look across his face.

"Please take off your mask, wolf-san. I want to be able to look at your face when speaking to you about this volunteer mission." Itachi robotically removed his white and red swirled porcelain mask. Feeling a bit calmer now that he could look into the eyes of the Uchiha clan's stepping stone.

"You don't have to take this mission but you're the only one that I would trust with this person that I view as my own grandson." The Hokage paused to receive an answer from the stoic Uchiha. Lifeless eyes gazed back at him for what seemed hours, but were actually a few moments, before he gave a small nod in his acquiescence of the mission.

"You wish me to protect Uzumaki during the fire festival like the years before." Itachi nonchalantly replied to the Hokage's query, however instead of receiving the usual pat on the back and many thank you's along with the long chat about wishing for people to understand each other even if it meant he lost his position and title he received another mayhaps even deeper look of pleading than he had ever seen.

"Yes, please, protect him during the fire festival like you usually do, but this time I'm asking more which is why this next part of the mission concerning Naruto-kun will be volunteer. Sigh. I need you to protect Naruto-kun until he is able to protect himself from the average citizen and low-ranking ninjas. This will be a long term S-class mission and you won't be able to tell anyone that you are on this mission for your own protection, of course." Entailed the withered Sandaime towards the still emotionless doll standing in front of him.

"I accept, Hokage-sama." The refined voice of a hardened ninja replied without thought or question.

"It won't be too much for you?" The Sandaime incredulously asked still unable to believe that Itachi would willingly accept such a task but then again he was different from the others. Itachi sensing his disbelief nodded once to confirm his claim dispelling all of the godfather's apprehensions. Finally believing the raven haired youth that stood poise before him couldn't help but shed a few tears at how relieved and happy he was of the Uchiha's acceptance. Now he could sleep easily at night without thinking he had failed his student's final wish.

"Oh, one more thing, Itachi could you leave this present for Naruto-kun tomorrow?" The Sandaime beamed like a child on Christmas Day.

Black nylon gloves reached for the all too comfortable mask that hung impatiently on loose fitting hips, and as though needing the mask to breath once more quickly replaced one mask for another. Not bothering to reply he took the carefully wrapped orange box with red swirls into his cape and poofed out of the Hokage's office before the Hokage could even bat an eye, completely missing the saddened look that ran across the Sandaime's face as he looked out the window after his shadow.

Footsteps lighter than flower blossoms falling on water seemed to glide by rooftop to rooftop until a certain dusky haired youth happened to land in the apartment that was given to Uzumaki by the Sandaime.

'Something is wrong!'

Like a shadow Itachi wrapped around the evergreen tree that grew alongside Uzumaki's bedroom window. Upon looking in what he saw disgusted him beyond any previous work or anything his clan had done so far. Some of his own teammates were stabbing a man, that looked similar to the one in his dream, who was holding Uzumaki-san and they both seemed in need of a medical nin. Before he knew it he was staring straight into the young man's electric blue eyes that just begged to be protected, wanted, and loved.

Without knowing it streaks of fire and sunlight flew past him and for a moment he was memorized by the beauty and warmth though it lasted only a split second. Then the darkness enveloped him once more. Returning to automatic behavior he took care of his comrades without so much as a whiff of his chakra or self to let anyone know that he had been there to help the Kyuubi brat, then followed the fleeting ray of warmth lightly scented of spices, herbs, and sandalwood. District G4, Downtown District, Market District, District T18, and side of Uchiha District all fazed in and out of view as he continued to follow the elusive beacon of light with the answers to his unasked and undeveloped questions. Finally in view Itachi carefully closed in him.

"Stay away!" The stranger called out behind him as a visible tremble went through out his whole body before falling from the branch that he last stood on. A black blob vaulted the last few meters and caught the two right a hairs width away from hitting the ground. Still carrying his precious al'bet suspicious cargo the wolf anbu strode to the same lake as was in his dream the night before. Each step he took a little more of his uniform became drenched in blood, whose blood he wasn't sure, but he needed to find a good place to lay them down on before he did a methodical check of all the damage that had been done and find out just who the mysterious person was that would attempt to protect the Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, the most hated person in all Konohagure, with his own life.

Once at the log leaded fingers dislodged the unconscious Uzumaki from similarly rice paste skin drenched in a mixture of blood clots and blood ooze that didn't seem to have a beginning or end. Three blood-curdling tomes swirled within abysmal black orbs giving them a sinisterly cold appeal to the usually dull black eyes that peered through the wolf mask he still wore. The Sharingan began to spin faster by command of its owner and master forcing itself to reveal any and all secrets which the two still unconscious but visibly in pain Naruto's held.

'Nothing.' For all the pomp and circumstance the Uchiha's held for their treasured eyes even Itachi the child prodigy could not enter into the mind of the Neo-Naruto. All he knew now was that in fact he had met the young man before and that what he believed to have been a dream was most obviously incorrect and that placed him on edge even if no one but him could tell let alone see his reaction.

Automatic hands stretched out from endless ebony sleeves only to be encased with equally black gloves as they started the arduous task of healing. Yet still his mind wondered:

'Why do they look so similar yet different? Uzumaki-kun is an only child so he can't be related to him, right? There is no advanced jutsu on him either but the chakra and body is responding in similar ways.'

A hand, that was all it took to make the anbu captain's lips slightly slacken and eyes briefly glow with life, but not just any hand could shock an Uchiha let alone the eldest son of the head of the Uchiha clan out of his lifeless mask except for his **own** hand. A hand that had without permission and most definitely out of systematic order reached out and combed through silken tresses and to make matters more shocking that fiendish, warmth-seeking, beauty-loving **hand** ended up tracing pale rose tinted lips stained only with its own blood. A sigh (of relief?) escaped those teasingly blissful lips. Equally as suddenly the same hand pulled away retrieving into the crevices of the ebony cloak that engulfed his person. No sooner did the hand retreat than Itachi jumped full force into the lake willingly allowing him-self to sink to the very bottom.

Slight ripples repossessed Itachi from his self-induced meditation. Instinct was all that drove him now. Instinct caused him to create a barrier that surrounded the area without any Uchiha catching scent of it. Instinct caused him to leap out of the lake. Instinct caused him to follow the new blood trail but those lips, that hair, _those _eyes, his fiendish hand, and his promise to Sarutobi is what made him shake (on the inside of course) with fear and heart (also on the inside) tremble with dread. All for the sake of finding who (which one?) he wasn't sure, nor did he care, he just reacted. So he ran beyond his limit, leaped beyond his limit, and _saw_ beyond his limit, because nothing else mattered.

Waves of chakra crashed into him dragging him along with the tide. Trees hundreds of year old flew like fallen leaves in winter while the waves intensified in quantity and strength but he continued forward continuously reinforcing the force field so no one would interfere or notice. Finally it stopped. Exhausted the young Uchiha walked the last few steps before sliding down the crater and seeing with blood streaming eyes the last fragments of the young man with maple-red streaked hair disintegrate before him as he wisphered to the wind a secret he would never know because that was the day and moment he lost the light in his eyes. A battered mini-Naruto, now with maple-red tipped hair, stared at Itachi as though remembering or obtaining something important only to lose something equally if not more important at this ultramarine blue eyes could only roll back returning to the lonely darkness. Itachi too sank to his knees only to get up again as soon as he fell. Too worried about being found out he gathered Sarutobi's precious treasure, chibi-Naruto, and fled to the only place no one not even an Uchiha would think to look, his room.

**Konoha Tower, hidden Hokage chamber**

"Sigh. I'm getting to old for this." The Sandaime muttered to himself as he put away his crystal ball being as he has seen all that needed to be seen and walked out massaging the lower part of his back with the back of his hand as he always did when he was tired of the days work.


End file.
